Ghoul Jail
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: There's a secret organization (OCs) that is arresting ghouls and experimenting on them. They caught Eyepatch before he was able to get to Arima, so both Kaneki and Hide are in a cell. Will Ken be able to get out? Is Hide okay? ! I will leave that to your imagination. Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul! Warnings: horrific sadness, mental instability, torture/experimentation, etc.


**Ugh, how many of my stories are missing lines because they were deleted? Ay ay ay. Sorry for any confusion, but it's fixed now! (Hopefully)**

Ghouls were to be frightened of. But the CCG would take care of those ghouls, killing them and turning them into kagune.

But the CCG wasn't the only organization trying to hurt the ghouls to protect the humans.

It was like jail. Only worse. Way, way worse..

I'd never heard of a jail that held ghouls.. but here I was. And they were treating me like a ghoul.

So, I guess the public just doesn't know about it.

I had been caught while I was trying to take Hide to help. They keep him here, next to me, but not available to me.

Maybe they think it would torment me more, having a human next to me while I'm hungry.

If that was their guess, they were right. Having Hide's corpse next to me.. it kills me every day. But not because I'm hungry. No, not yet.

I've been in here for three days, I think. {It's actually only one.}

I was strapped in chains. A spiked collar around my neck. My wrists in chains. My ankles in chains. Nothing but me and the cold floor. My upper body was also covered in chains. A thick layer of them.

It drove me insane. I couldn't crack my finger. I couldn't speak. I merely sobbed into my mask of chains.

"The Eyepatch?"

"Yea.. A real freak. He cries every day as if it'll make us feel bad," a man scoffed.

"Who's that next to him? He's not in chains."

"That one is a human."

"Oh.. Dead, then?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That really is a good way to torment him, huh? Who is he?"

"A human that he was trying to eat, I guess."

You're wrong..

"He'd been carrying the guy somewhere when we caught him."

"Huh.. what a freak."

"Yep. So.."

Someone.. taskete.. dareka..

* * *

It was time.

I'd been in for two weeks {three days} now, I think. I was starting to starve.

And I was used to the procedures here.

They would do experiments on me. Cut off my toes. My hands. My ears. My legs.

They haven't tried to cut off my head yet, but it's only a matter of time.

They try to make me release my kagune, but I refuse.

Not that I'm strong enough to summon it anyway.

It feels like my eye is in its ghoul form. It's felt like that for a while. Ever since I started getting hungry.

Inside my mask was gathered saliva. I could barely breathe.

They hadn't taken my mask off, or any of the chains for that matter, since I was taken in here.

Hide..

He should at least have a proper grave..

He was such a wonderful person..

I felt like I was going to puke. I wasn't even sure why.

Am I ever.. going to get out of here..?

"..."

Oh. There they are. RIght on time. {Did I mean to capitalize the i there?-?}

They were pushing a cart with a bunch of tools on and in it.

Torture tools, I'd call them. But some of them were doctor tools- like a surgical knife.

But it's not like surgery was what they were using it for.

"He still hasn't moved, huh?"

Every second of every day, there's someone watching. A few people per few cages.

"Nope. Not a bit."

"Are you weak, dead, or just not a fighter?"

All three..

"Funny, I thought the Eyepatch would be much more of a hassle than this.." the main torture guy scowled at me.

They opened the cage for them to get in. Then they closed it and began.

Today, after injecting that RC Depressant as usual, they shaved my head dangerously. Blood dripped down my face as I stared at my tormentor.

I'd already given up. I think I'd given up the second they found me. No, maybe even before then.

"You're such a quiet ghoul.. Not like the CCG implies."

".."

They cut off my arms and chained my shoulder up in place of my wrists. Then, when I would be fully healed, in a few hours or so, they would put it back on my wrists.

They poured acid onto my left toe. It burned. Completely off.

They got out, and a door not unlike a garage door came down over the cage. Something I wasn't aware was there.

Then gas came out of the pores in the walls.

Oh great.

They let it surround me, and then they turned it off.

But by then, I was already unconscious.

"-idn't-l him." {It didn't kill him.}

"-ls-s are-gh." {Ghouls sure are tough.}

"-viou-y." {Obviously.}

What..?

"-'s tak-head-f." {Let's take his head off.}

Wha-What..?

I whimpered through my mask.

There was only one reason that multiple people would be here, talking..

THEY WERE GOING TO EXPERIMENT.

Touka's P.O.V.

I hadn't seen Kaneki in a long time. I guess he was still with Aogiri, but..

We haven't heard much about them..

Other than the few incidents at the CCG.

Ayato's P.O.V.

We were trying to find Eyepatch. He didn't seem to be dead. Otherwise, we would've found evidence of that by now.

That's why we were slowly trying to infiltrate the CCG.

Because they must be holding him hostage for some reason.

Usually, we wouldn't really care, but..

If we were to have him against us.. a h*ll of a lot of people would die. Including some leaders. We could still beat him, of course. But..

Additionally, Eyepatch has a lot to offer to US. He's a rare half ghoul, too, which means he's - according to the rumors - stronger than normal ghouls. Of course we have Eto, but two are better than one.

Plus, killing the CCG is really helpful in itself anyway. All Eyepatch's kidnapping did was quicken the rate of us killing the CCG.

Kaneki's P.O.V.

I didn't know what they were going to do. I knew it was sick though..

I just wasn't prepared for NOTHING.

I heard shouting and frustrated groans.

"..?"

What? Is someone here or something?

Little did I know.. 'the person here' was myself.

3PV

The psychos hadn't expected the boy's kagune coming out to protect his head.

"Does this mean cutting off his head will kill him?" one asked.

"We won't know if this kagune gets in the way!" another shouted a growl.

The kagune was crazy and strong. While the kagune from Rize made a ball around Kaneki, the kagune from Yamori - and his kakuja - attacked the doctors and guards. The guards quickly got their quinques out and began fighting the kagune and kakuja.

"Stupid ghoul!" one of the doctors spit out.

Now it would take longer for them to experiment!

KANEKI'S P.O.V. {I don't know why I capitalized that, but ok.}

I felt pain distantly. I screamed all the same, as if it was just that my mind wasn't processing the pain. I realized that my kagune seemed to be out, and was touching, making contact with something. Something..

It can cut my kagune? No, no, that's not it.. The things I feel.. they're different.

Oh. It must be.. attacking the guards and doctors. Guards have quinque.

That must be it..

3PV

An insane grin slowly creeped onto Kaneki's face, and a cackle erupted from the ball, surprising those around it. Some of them idiotically stared, resulting in their death.

The other guards quickly returned to action, fighting the kagune. The doctors ran out, shutting the door behind them.

Since there wasn't enough guards with quinques to fight all those kagunes/kakujas anymore.

The ball unraveled, and Kaneki was cackling.

"C-CENTIPEDES! I-IN MY EARS!" he cackled maniacally as his original kagune thrust toward the fallen guards. Two pierced them like a fork and brought the corpses toward him. The others thrust toward the guards, killing them instantly and pulling them toward him like the others. He ate messily, blood splattering all over his face.

The doctors watched as Kaneki thrust, ate, and thrust again. Soon, he'd eaten all of the humans in his little cage.

"His kagune is powerful.." one of the doctors mumbled.

"Why didn't he get it out earlier..?"

Kaneki's eyes shifted frantically, looking for another meal in his cage. Finding none, he decided to grab from outside. The doctors yelped, screaming for the cage to completely close. The garage-door-like-thing closed, slamming on Kaneki's kagune. He screamed in agony, but his mind barely registered that he was even hurting. He continued to frantically look around, spotting a v _ery delicious-looking thing._

Cackling, Kaneki quickly went for it, but his head banged against metal. He groaned in frustration, a growl erupting from his lips.

How dare this thing interrupt his meal..

Kaneki's eyes returned to the body on the floor, realizing that it was already a corpse.

Aww.. Ken won't have the pleasure of killing it, of hearing it scream and cry.. of feeling it struggle..

Regardless, Kaneki thrust his kagune towards it, pulling it back into his cage by breaking the poles that separated them.

"He's nuts!" he heard from outside their cage.

Kaneki dangled the corpse dangerously over his mouth with a deadly smirk.

Ken was about to chomp on the first toe when he heard a voice.

"Kaneki..?"

Kaneki froze, sanity seeping back in. He looked up at the 'corpse', recognizing it as his best friend, Hide. Guilt hit him like a boulder.

"Hi-Hide!" Kaneki uttered, wide-eyed. He threw the 'corpse' against the wall and ran over to the corner to sob. The zombie lifted himself onto his hands and knees and looked back at his best friend, blood dripping from his lips.

"...?"

The wall now gone, Hide stood and walked over to Kaneki. He dropped to his knees and started caressing Kaneki's back.

"It's alright, man.. It's alright.."

Kaneki looked back at him, wide-eyed, "H..How are you alive..?"

Hide grinned, "I stitched myself back together!"

Kaneki sobbed, clutching Hide close to himself.

Oh thank God.. Hide was here.. Hide was safe..

Hide was alive.

Outside the cage, the doctors decided to have the Eyepatch killed. He was too dangerous..

Especially so since he seems to be insane- talking to himself and such.

 **Okay, that was not intended. Supposedly.. er.. Well, you'll have to infer/read between the lines~.. I wouldn't want to spoil such~**

 **Who knows what REALLY happened though.. Who knows if Hide got a** _ **proper**_ **grave or not.. You can take that however you like.**


End file.
